Zhu Chun Lan
'Zhu Chun Lan '(prefers Lan) is a student of Signal Academy Background Born into a middle class family, Lan was an inquisitive child, always getting into trouble while trying to learn everything possible. She avoided civilian school and instead went through hobbies like clockwork, teaching herself lock-picking and pick-pocketing from hanging out with the street kids during school hours. Her father taught her gardening in an attempt to keep her out of trouble, starting her collection of plants off when she was eight years old. The activity helped a little bit, as she would slow down to take care of the plants properly, but she still spent most of her time racing around from interest to interest, never seeming to have enough time. Lan’s parents enrolled her in combat school when she turned thirteen, hoping the discipline gained through that would help with her lack of self control and make her less hyperactive. This plan backfired however, when her Aura was unlocked by a teacher and her Semblance kicked in. She suddenly found herself with all that extra time in the day she used to wish she had as a child. Lan began to go through her hobbies at an even faster pace, and the lack of ways to pass time resulted in Lan acting out even further until the teacher that had unlocked her aura, a Professor at Signal by the name of Rost Smith, sat her down for some personal advice.Under his advice, she started taking her hobbies a bit slower, working through them methodically instead of rushing. As a result of this more methodical approach to life, she has accumulated quite a number of interesting skills, including cooking, sewing, field medicine and basic mechanics (useful for maintaining weapons). When she finally graduated from Signal a slightly less rushed person, Her parents were somewhat grateful, though disappointed in how her semblance had affected her life. When Lan’s parents started talking about having her rejoin the civilian lifestyle, she refused. Having spent enough time training as a huntress to prefer the continuation of that path in life. Her parents disapproved, and the conflict has caused them to become estranged as a result of her enrollment at Beacon Academy. Personality Somewhat of an odd one, Lan is very air headed and has a tendency of daydreaming or losing her train of thought at poor times, such as in class or during a fight. Years of training around this habit mean she is still capable of continuing a fight by forcibly suppressing the part of her mind that tends to wander, however this technique does not always work as well as it could. She is among those who do not understand the point of the White Fang as she personally has never met with any of the supposed discrimination that occurs. Fairly open when it comes to most subjects, she is usually willing to talk with people about anything. Has an extremely strong crush on one of her teachers at Signal Academy. Appearance Keeps her hair short and lets it hang freely. Wears a white, sleeveless qi pao to mid thigh with black ties and edging, the bottom is split into four parts for ease of movement and tail access. Tan capris with scarlet orchids climbing up right leg with a small slit below the belt for her tail. Brown full-grain leather climbing moccasins. A crimson belt buckled around her hips with several pockets and pouches. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Shu Dao (树刀) * Wielder: Zhu Chun Lan * Maker/Smith: Zhu Chun Lan * Type: Variant Kinetic Chain Spade * Weapon Derivation: monks spade * Design: crimson red shaft with silver edged white blades. the bell shaped blade has her orchid flower symbol etched into it on both sides * Holstered/Inactive Form: folds in half and is tucked into her belt * Form 1: A monks spade, contained inside are three 100 foot spools of mono-filament wire, one in each end and one at the center. both blades can be fired off by a dust crystal housed at the center of their respective wire spools, to be used at range, and the weapon can be split at the middle with the two halves connected by wire. * Features: all four pieces (both halves of the shaft and the two blades) are connected by wire systems. if the wire connecting the blades is severed, they can be reconnected by placing them on the end, where an internal mechanism will connect a new length of wire to the clip inside the cap. * Dust Capacity: simple force dust crystals used to fire the blades * Usage: Lan is an expert in aura based combat techniques, including defending and firing slash waves, however her primary combat style (due to her semblance slowing aura regeneration) is using razor wire to entangle enemies, while using the razor sharp blades to sever limbs and quickly deliver fatal blows. As the blades are relatively thin, they can easily target the soft points between armor plates on larger grimm. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: undetermined * Notes: Shu Dao is Chinese (Mandarin, I think, but don't quote me on that) and means Tree Cutter Semblance * Name: Insomnia * User: Zhu Chun Lan * Visual effect: N/A * Type:Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Range: Personal * Other limitations: decreases aura regeneration speed * Passive ability(s) (if any): user cannot, and does not need to, sleep. * Notes: none Statistics Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 5 * Agility: 4 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 2 * Semblance Manipulation: 1 * Dust Manipulation: 1 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 1 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia * Zhu Chun Lan is 朱春兰, lit. Crimson Spring Orchid. relating to her hair color Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959